1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for displaying and adjusting subtitles by a multination language human-machine interface, and more particularly, to an improved method and apparatus for displaying and adjusting subtitles by a multination language human-machine interface that having small memory space occupation and conveniently for program maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows the technological flowchart for displaying the subtitle of multination language human-machine interface by the conventional monitors. First of all, the basic concept would be gradually setting up the string (step 110) and the location of the string list (step 120) for every different country, and then forming as a bitmap file (step 130). Finally, the above bitmap file is transferred to 80c51xa assembly language, where the assembly language used by chips will be programmed (step 140) and also provide the use of controlling program for the screen displaying control. Wherein the string been displayed on monitors is handled by the method of uniformly lining up to the left of the list.
Three sorts of different language subtitle, such as English, French and Germany, been displayed on monitors are shown in FIGS. 2, 3 and 4 respectively. The conventional method for displaying the synonymous string of the same list in those three figures, such as “Main Menu” in English, “Menu Principal” in French, and “Hauptmenu” in German, is firstly to edit the character strings of those three languages individually. Each character string will be uniformly lined up to the left of the list and drawn to its bitmap file, as well as transferred to its 80c51xa assembly language relatively. Therefore, there is a need to draw a relative bitmap file for every different country and for every different string list. Hence, at least two drawbacks have been introduced by the conventional method: (1) A huge bitmap file database for the strings consumes a large amount of the programmed memory; and (2) any addition or correction of a string in the list would result in a redraw of the relative bitmap file, hence making a hassle to the program maintenance.
Thus, because of solving two drawbacks which have been introduced, an improved method and apparatus for displaying subtitles of multination language human-machine interface that substantially occupies smaller memory space and easy for program maintenance is provided. FIG. 5 shows the flowchart of establishing the information structure of conventional invention. Procedure 1 is to edit a character database, and in accordance with the character's size and symbol to edit the bitmap file for each individual character (Step 510). The bitmap file is then transferred to 80c51xa assembly language format (Step 520) and stored in the character database (Step 530) for providing repeats in calling usage of the controlling program. Procedure 2 is to establish the “string code” (Step 540) and the “string combination code” (Step 550) of the controlling program. Next, Procedure 3 is to establish the “string combination code of multination language” (Step 560) within the “string combination code”. The last procedure is to call and exercise the character database contents (Step 570) in accordance with “string combination code of multination language”. FIG. 6 shows the technological flowchart of a method for displaying subtitles by a multination language human-machine interface of the conventional invention. First of all, the desired string is been called by the controlling program (Step 610), and handled by the method of uniformly lining up to the left (Step 620). Next, in accordance with the characters included in the desired string, extracting from the character database (Step 630), drawing the string and showing on the screen eventually (Step 640).
Although the said method can reach the purposes which can occupies smaller memory space and easy for program maintenance, the string is handled by the method of uniformly lining up to the left and displaying the subtitle of multination language shows the different length will make display screen not clean and beautiful. Hence, for solving this drawback, an improved method and apparatus for displaying and adjusting subtitles of multination language human-machine interface that can adjust the right position of different strings of multination characters is provided.